ExTRA
by Q-nagisa
Summary: Humans will forever fight over it. A wish granting device that once destroyed the world, now protected in a Reality where children will be forced to battle eachother to achieve it,finding out along the way what it truly means to be "Human". The Holy Grail War has begun, and you are invited. Fate/Extra kane Chronicles crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**So uh, hey there. Thanks for clicking my story. I've been wanting to type something like this out for awhile, been toying with the idea in my mind for a Type-Moon Kane Chronicles AU and I just couldn't resist the temptation any longer. I apologize, as this chapter story wise is pretty short - it's just an introductory chapter. I plan to have a few in the beginning like this, with just the servants being summoned and everyone's POV being introduced. No matter how many times I re type this chapter,I just can't make it good enough to publish to the world. My hands are shaking as I type this, excitement making me jumpy. I hope you enjoy and keep reading future chapters. I'll be typing the next one after this is published, so I hope you take the time to read it as well.**

* * *

"_Life is a game we have a limited amount of time to play. _

_Full of infinite possibilities, yet the probability of us winning is zero."_

**2035 AC**

**House KANE**

The air was hot; stagnant suffocating heat that smelt of mud and river, the cries of cicadas and hawks the only sign of life in the desert estate.

Not that Carter minded the weather, being used to it by now, having endured many years and witnessing countless summers. Training outside in it was not his favorite thing, however. Even with his tolerance to the thick heat and sand, he would be soaked through with sweat in a matter of minutes. Not that his father cared about his distaste for outside combat. "The desert is what made the Kanes who we are," he'd always begin when he saw his sons look. "We must pay tribute to it, never forget our roots. Our blood began in the sand – this is our home. Never forget."

Amos on the other hand was much more understanding. He'd walk up behind his nephew once his brother had left, a smile tugging his lips as he watched the others suit clad back return to the estate. "Julius never seems to understand, that while we always remember our origin as mere workmen-"He'd then turn to Carter, a humorous glint in his kind eyes, "That the heat is not what gave birth to our magic. That came from a drunken bet and a donkey." With a laugh that shook his whole frame, Amos would leave, never actually filling Carter in on the whole story.

_And I doubt I'll ever find out. _

With a sigh he left the window, sun splotches temporarily blinding his vision in the dark of the room. Once they adjusted to the dim lighting, he eyed trunk still sitting empty on his bed. What was he even supposed to pack? Its not like he'd even get to use the items he took with him. Maybe a change of clothes for afterwards? _If I even win, that is._

Eyes drifting from the empty trunk to the only frame hung on the wall, reading lines that he knew by heart.

"**Carter Kane, Graduate of the Kane CAMP**."

His father and uncle had been so proud that day. He was as well - then they dropped the real season they were so happy on him.

"_My son," Julius had begun, tears gathering in his eyes as he gripped his boy's shoulders. "You will win us the Grail." _

_Where pride had once filled his chest despair took its place. The Holy Grail. The Holy Grail War. Dear gods, no wonder his father was so adamant about him learning everything as fast as possible. _

The Holy Grail. Putting a child - his own _son _in a war over the _Holy Freaking Grail _and never thinking to tell him? He couldn't have simply sat Carter down, maybe with a nice cup of coffee, _"Oh, by the way, I plan on having you represent our House in a life or death battle over a wish granting device that you will have to kill kids like you to win. No big deal, right?"_

Betrayal stinging his chest, Carter walked over to the trunk and slammed it closed.

**I.**

The circle was strange, a type of magic Carter himself had never studied - summoning was a nasty business, you mess up one line, make it too thick or thin - and BOOM. It explodes.

Sweat tinged his brow, and he swallowed loudly. Amos had drawn the circle so he knew it was perfect. His uncle had studied summoning for many years, he knew what he was doing. Nothing was going to go wrong. _Nothing is going to go wrong. _Eyes dark and worried, he traced them over the room. It was dark, and he swore he could hear water dripping from somewhere. He at least knew enough about summoning that this was an ideal place. Thick stone or clay walls, underground with a water source near. Fear rippled through him as he let his gaze rest on the armour in the middle of the circle.

A leather breast-plate - or what was left of it, anyway. Tattered by years under the sand or in some musty tomb, by all appearances it seemed some harmless boring artifact found in digs. Carter knew better though. He knew what it was, who owned it, _who he was going to summon with it._

His father had informed him that most of the other representatives were already in the Reality Marble, going through the Pre-Lims and forming contracts with their servants. Carter had been confused then, not understanding why he was contracting before he even went through Pre-Lims. Amos had been the one to answer him though, having finished the circle and going over to the two.

_"There's nothing in the rules about how you must go through the preliminaries." He began, dusting off his striped suit. Both brothers seemed to share the same taste in dress wear, always impeccably dressed to go out and fight a monster or get donuts. "That's just what everyone is doing." Still confused, he absorbed this. That meant he'd be ahead of everyone else. The thought calmed him down a bit, and he nodded. "Lets get this over with, then."_

Swallowing once more he looked at the book in his hand. A small, worn book written with spells and scriptures. Passed down through the Kane family for generations since the War first began. All he needed to do was say these words, and he would be in. Fear snaked through Carter's chest once more, squeezing his heart and making it beat even faster.

The deep breath shook his frame, and finally - he began.

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulation."_

The circle was glowing, a raging vortex of light and power. The more he chanted, the brighter it got - he could feel it, like electricity running through his being, magic circuits working double time to keep up with the waves of power the shook the walls and blew his clothes and hair.

_"- I announce" _

A figure began to take form.

_"Your self is under me. My fate is in your sword. _

_In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance-!"_

The world exploded. Light and mana filled the room, knocking Carter back onto his rear and pushing him into the wall. _Oh god, I screwed it all up._

Closing his eyes against the wave of light, he peaked one open once he felt the energy die down.

"Tell me, boy."

Spots filled his eyes - but a figure approached, looking down at him in disdain.

"Are you my master?"

**II**.

_House_ **KANE:** _A family built on old magic, they specialize in** COMBAT** magic. The current head of the family is Julius Kane, and the next in line is his brother, Amos Kane. Carter Kane, Julius' son, will be representing the House in the Holy Grail War. Ar age 17, he has successfully mastered his families **CAMP**._

**HORUS:** _A hero of legend,** HORUS** is said to be a god of **EGYPT**. He specializes in **COMBAT** magic, a **SABER** class. He has low** MP** and not many** SKILLS**. The strongest class in strength, his **NOBLE PHANTASM** is the EYE OF **HORUS**, an anti-structure **NOBLE PHANTASM** that may take down large objects or buildings, or one hit K.O an enemy **SERVANT** under certain circumstances. _

* * *

**Oh god, no matter how many times I re do this chapter it still turns out bad. Ugh. Please deal with it for now, I promise it will get better ahhh **

**well uh, see you later space cowboy. Till next time~**

**oh yeah. nothing belongs to me save for the plot line i have in mind, and some of the concepts from here. Everything else is Rick and Type-moon. Plzdontsueme**


	2. Suntset

**_Here's chapter two. I was going to make it much longer, but I was pleased with how it came out, and felt if I kept it going any longer people would lose interest. I said it would be better then chapter one, didn't I hope you enjoy vwv_**

* * *

_Human lives are a symphony, Composed in a key of want._

_Give, take we know no boundaries_

_Our never ending lack of worth, When the time calls for it, pride takes the stage_

_And we fight with our all. But in the end,_

_Every human is pitiful. _

_A cadaver left for the birds._

The sunset was always beautiful. _Almost like its fake._

Sadie enjoyed watching it. Calm always settled over her, an almost bittersweet feeling that she couldn't place. The sunset was all she liked though. The sunset was fierce, bold oranges and reds, soft pinks and a promise of inky black far off. The afternoon sky was a different story though. Always blue, always bright and clear, as if it didn't have a care in the world.

She never saw dawn, though. In fact, Sadie couldn't remember what dawn looked like. She'd wake up in front of her school, standing at the gate as students trailed around her in the standard brown uniform, small talk mixing together to create a sea of noise. Waking up always startled her – in fact, what does her bed even look like? Did she even _have a bed? _

White noise filled her thoughts, and she grasped her head. However, as soon as it had begun it was gone. "What…"

The hall way was empty. Why was she in the hallway? She didn't remember leaving the classroom. _Was I even in the classroom?_

Sunlight streamed through the large windows, setting the white walls aflame. Doors lined her right side, entries to classrooms she had never been in and never would. Swallowing her growing unease, the blonde took an uneasy step forward. No white noise, no alarm, nothing- _why would there be anything? Now I'm being paranoid._

Pushing herself forward, her steps clacked loudly on the tile floor. _I need to get home. No wonder the school's buildings empty, it's way past school hours._

But hadn't she just arrived?

"Sadie?"

Jumping, she turnt around and came face to face with Emma, the student council president.

It was morning.

Emma looked at her strangely, tilting her head a bit to the side. The red heads blank brown eyes seemed much more unnerving then usual. "You seem a bit confused. Did you get enough sleep last night?" "I-" she stuttered, looking around at the other students entering the school grounds, the chatter muffled over her pounding heart.

"Oh well," Emma began, smoothing her uniform down, the brown vest unruffled and perfect as usual. "Today we are doing student reviews. May I please see your bag?" _This isn't the first time this has happened._

_White noise. _Her vision went momentarily blank, breathing picking up pace as it seemed her hurt would explode from her chest. Vision clearing in an instant, she was left winded and whiplashed. _What is going on?!_

"I,I don't have a bag, Emma. You know that." She began, staring at the smiling face of her best friend.

"Let's see…" Her friend continued, her hands grasping air and moving about _like she was looking through a bag_. "Ah! Student I.D., all your text books, No.2 pencils… even an extra pair of socks." Suddenly looking up, her stare seemed to see right through Sadie. "Your thigh highs are proper, and even your nails are trimmed and perfectly clean!"

_Oh, god. _Pushing past the girl, she shoved other students out of way, running into the school building. Still, she could hear her "friend" talking, like she was standing right next to her. "You are a model student, Sadie Faust! You are what others look up too! I hope you have a great day!"

Rounding the corner (pushing more students out of the way- no one seemed phased though, talking to each other like nothing happened. ) courtyard doors in sight, pushing through more students, she opened the white double doors-

Bodies.

Amidst the bright, perfect flowers, the bubbling fountain and the path leading to the church; bodies of students lay on the walking path, piled on top of each other and leading up to one man-

"Professor Desjardins?" Her body went cold in fear. He stood tall, lad coat so white it hurt, black hair unruffled and slicked back. Slowly, _oh god_, he turnt. Black eyes met baby blues, and Sadie found that she couldn't see his pupils.

Neither moved. Minutes seemed to tick by, both sizing each other up in a battle of wills. Finally, he made the first move.

_He stepped through one of the freaking bodies._

"You're lying,' her brain shouted. 'That's not possible!' 'No, we aren't!' her eyes cried back, 'He just stepped through the bodies!' With each step he made, a body _dissolved _into pixels, before vanishing entirely.

Sadie Faust was known for her bravery. For never running away, no matter how dire the situation. But she wasn't dumb.

Turning back towards the school, she ran back through the doors-

And nearly collided with the school nurse.

Jaz was standing in the middle of the hallway, her own lab coat blinding white and golden curls perfect. Glancing over the girls shoulder, her eyes came across fellow student- _Walt Stone. _

"What is it, brother?" her voice was like bells, bright and filled with life. Walt took a step back like she had just shouted at him in tongues, dark eyes wide with fear. Jaz took a step forward, reaching a hand out in concern. "What's wrong brother, did something happen?" Her voice was filled with worry, but Walt just turnt and ran back down the hall.

Jaz let out a sound almost like that of a whine, before turning around and seeing Sadie. A bright smile graced her pretty features, and she opened her arms as if to hug her. "Sister!"

Stomach dropping and a scream at her lips, she ran.


End file.
